Man-to-Man
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Charming and August have a 'Man-to-Man' talk after August and Emma announce they are expecting.


**Title:** Man-to-Man  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters: **August, Charming, Snow, Henry, Geppetto, & Archie; Emma/August & Snow/Charming  
**Summary: **Charming and August have a 'Man-to-Man' talk after August and Emma announce they are expecting.  
**Warnings: **None, but you may want to slap Charming and his archaic, misogynistic ways to be honest.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **This is for celebratingdisney who wanted a man-to-man chat between August and Charming and for sulopez who wanted daddy!August building a tree house. I'm sorry this took so long, ladies, I hope you enjoy.

"Helping Emma raise Henry is one thing; it's an entirely different thing to have your own child. It's more responsibility. Emma hasn't done this before, so she'll need you to lean on. And you aren't allowed to leave her or I'll-August, are you even listening to me?"

Charming finished hammering out a wood panel before turning to look up at August. August knelt over a loose board, with his eyes glued to something outside the window. Charming followed August's gaze to find Emma standing in the window with Snow, laughing. August smiled before turning his attention Charming's way.

"What was that?"

"I said you need to be responsible, August. You're having a baby."

"Right, of course I will."

August returned to his hammering and Charming sighed. August wasn't Charming's first choice for Emma, hell, he didn't think anyone was good enough for his baby, so when Emma had announced they were expecting, he hadn't been thrilled. Sure, he wanted another grandchild, but he didn't like that it mean Emma was stuck with August.

He didn't think the former puppet was good enough for his baby girl, but if he tried to leave her…

Well, Charming was sure Gold kept a supply of swords somewhere.

"Are you planning to marry my daughter?"

August's eyes moved back to the window before nodding.

"I want to, but Emma's-"

"Stubborn," they said together.

Yes, there was Emma's refusal to do things traditionally. Charming would find a way to talk her into it. He knew Emma was grown and could make her own decisions, but it wasn't as if he asked much of her. Henry and the new baby deserved to have two parents who were married. Surely Emma could let go of her rebellion against propriety in order to do what was best for her children.

"Yeah…" August looked down and nailed down another board before glancing back towards Emma. Charming watched him for a long moment. As Emma's father, he was conditioned to hate any suitor, regardless of who they were, and with August, it was even easier, given their history. However, as much as he hated to admit it, he recognized that look on August's face and that, coupled with the way he was unable to take his eyes off of Emma for more than a full minute, it was clear that August was crazy about Emma.

Charming sighed and realized he was in fact stuck with August Booth as a son-in-law.

"Look, August-"

"Grandpa! We finished building the ladder!" Henry cried out from below them. August poked his head over the branch below the floor they were building and smirked.

"Good job, kid! Now help your Grandpa Geppetto get it up so we can get down for lunch."

Charming poked his head over to find Henry smiling.

"Okay, dad!"

"Is that really safe?" Archie asked nervously as he toyed with his glasses. Geppetto patted him on the back before helping Henry carry a wooden ladder towards the tree.

"You worry too much, old friend. Come on, my boy."

August smiled before reaching for a tin of nails. Emma poked her head out of the back door and wrinkled her nose.

"That's the worst looking tree house I've ever seen. Are you sure you're doing it right?"

"Hey, if there's one thing I know a thing or two about, it's wood." August replied.

"You're not funny."

"I'm adorable."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you thought I was adorable enough to let me get your pregnant."

"Ugh…whatever. Just hurry it up, I made food."

"Because your cooking is supposed to inspire us to move faster?"

"Dad, tell him to stop being mean to me!"

Charming cringed.

"Well, Emma, honey…"

"Ugh!" Emma turned and slammed the door shut. August hid a chuckle and proceeded to shake his head while checking to make sure the flooring was sturdy enough.

"What were you saying, sir?"

Charming sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it wasn't as if anyone better was going to come along for Emma.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe I can guilt her into the marriage thing, for my grandchildren's sake."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Charming said as he shook his head and mentally ticked off the different ways he could eviscerate August if he ever hurt his baby girl.


End file.
